Pour te redonner ton sourire
by Eldelwynne
Summary: Venez découvrir les premiers pas de l'innocent Luffy dans le domaine de l'amour. Oui c'est nul comme résumé mais venez quand même lire s'il vous plait... pour Luffy ! (Ho ! Vla le chantage a l'affectif...).


_Voici une nouvel One Shot cette fois-ci avec de la romance il est assez court. Comme c'est un OS j'ai introduit rapidement mon O. C, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas pour l'histoire. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

_C'était un jour ordinaire, l'équipage des mugiwaras était sur leur bateau au milieu de l'océan. Nami faisait une carte de l'île qu'ils venaient de visiter. Robin lisait un livre, Zoro dormait. Sanji préparait le dîner. Chopper lui, refaisait son stock de médicament. Franky, Brook et Luffy écoutaient Ussop qui leur faisait la lecture d'un livre._

- Pourquoi le mec il embrasse la fille ? Demanda innocemment Luffy

- Parce qu'elle était triste, idiot ! Il voulait la rendre heureuse, répondit Ussop.

- Ha... Dit Luffy

- Bouh ouh ouh ! C'est super émouvant comme histoire, pleurait Franky

- Franky tu pleures ? Dit Ussop

- Non ! C'est pas vrai je pleure pas ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

- Moi j'aurais voulu savoir la couleur des sous-vêtements de cette dame. Affirma Brook

_Ussop soupira, Luffy semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion (enfin pour Luffy hein ^^'), il se leva et s'éloigna de ses nakamas._

- Bah, tu vas où Luffy ? Questionna Ussop.

_Luffy ne répondit pas à la question, et ses trois nakamas le regardèrent s'éloigner. Il allait dans la vigie, là, où s'était installée la nouvelle nakama de l'équipage Mina. D'ailleurs elle avait mis le pauvre Zoro à la porte étant donné qu'il y passait beaucoup de temps avant. Elle s'isolait car elle venait de perdre sa soeur, dans l'attaque de son île. Luffy entra donc dans la vigie. _

- Ho !? Luffy, dit Mina étonnée de le voir ici, il y a un problème ?

- Bouge pas je vais te redonner ton sourire, affirma le chapeau de paille

- De quoi tu parles Luffy ?

_Luffy prit le visage de Mina entre ses mains, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Mina écarquilla les yeux, et repoussa gentiment Luffy. _

- Mais qu'est qui te prend Luffy ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ba je te rends heureuse comme dans le livre, répondit celui-ci

- Comme dans le quoi ?

_Mina soupira, il s'inquiétait de son état, car elle était triste depuis la mort de sa sœur. Il avait vu un truc dans un livre, il était vraiment trop crédule._

- Écoute Luffy, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est vrai que je suis triste depuis la mort de ma sœur, mais avec le temps je surmonterai cette peine. Dit Mina, rien que de repenser à la mort de sa sœur des larmes roulèrent sur sa joue.

- Attends, dit Luffy avec un ton sérieux (si, si c'est possible ^^), dans le livre il l'embrasse avec la langue.

_PARDON !? Il n'est pas sérieux il compte tout de même pas m'em... Et si, Luffy s'approcha de Mina qui voulut reculer, mais un mur l'en empêcha (foutu mur .)._

- Luffy att...

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Luffy avait pris possession de ses lèvres, il caressait ses lèvres de sa langue. Mina voulut protester une énième fois, mais Luffy (le fourbe XD) en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Mina. A cet instant Mina ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la valse que faisaient leurs langues. Les lèvres de Luffy étaient chaudes et sucrées, leur baiser était doux. Mina plaça instinctivement ses mains autour du cou de Luffy, celui-ci plaqua ( doucement quand-même ^^) Mina contre le mur. L'un de ses avant-bras était contre le mur, tandis que son autre main caressait les cheveux de la belle. Leur baiser s'intensifia et devint plus ardent, Luffy colla davantage son corps contre celui de Mina, celle-ci parcourait les pectoraux et la cicatrice de Luffy de ses mains. Ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'air (comme toujours ^^'). Mina rayonnait de plaisir et il y avait de quoi ^^._

- Alors tu es heureuse maintenant ? Demanda innocemment Luffy

- Non, pas tout à fait tu pourrais recommencer s'il te plaît Luffy ? Demanda-t-elle (mais c'est qu'elle en profite en plus)

- D'accord, ça tombe bien j'ai trouvé ça très agréable moi. Répondit Luffy

_Mina leva les yeux au ciel, Luffy était vraiment un baka. Donc comme à sa demande Luffy embrassa de nouveau Mina, leur baiser était comme le précédent doux et ardent à la fois. Et voilà comment une nouvelle histoire d'amour naquit entre deux êtres._

_FIN_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
